Strip
by pandorabox82
Summary: A series of A/U stories where Erin has JJ and Aaron strip for her. Inspired by Jekkah and Whiteswan
1. Rossi's Special Brownies

"So, I guess that David made dessert for us tonight," Erin said as she held up the plate of brownies. "I'm sorry that he couldn't be here, though. I guess his publisher is really angry this time."

"Did he miss another deadline?" Aaron asked as he welcomed her into the house.

"Of course! We were…" She trailed off as she realized what she was about to reveal. "Well, he was distracted for a good portion of this writing session." She was certain that JJ was giggling under her breath at her, and she blushed even more, thrusting the pan at Aaron so that she could slip out of her coat and hang it on the tree. "And it was so nice of Jessica to agree and take Henry and Jack for the night."

"Yes, it was. Come on, supper's on the table, and Jen would kill me if I let it get too cold." He placed his free hand on the small of her back and guided her into the dining room. It was intimate that evening, the extra leaves not in the table, a candelabra providing just the right amount of light. If she didn't know better, Erin would have sworn that she was interrupting a romantic evening, rather than having a friendly supper with them.

"This, this looks so nice," she murmured as she sank down into the chair Aaron had pulled out for her.

"Well, we so rarely get a chance to have supper on our own, that we wanted to make it look nice," JJ replied as she took a seat across from Erin. The way the lights from the candle picked up the sapphire blue in her eyes had Erin blinking a little as she reached for the already full goblet of water. "And, Rossi called ahead to make sure that we would treat you right tonight. He said that he's been a bit of a bear lately."

She nodded a little, thinking of how snappish he had been in the last two weeks. "I hope he hasn't taken it out on you at work," she said as she set the glass aside and began to pick at her salad.

"A little. But we just grin and bear it. Or Penelope brings him some cookies. He seems to really calm down in the presence of sugar."

Erin laughed a little. "Yes, he has a sweet tooth a mile long. Which explains why he sent me over here with brownies tonight. They're his mother's recipe, and are absolutely delicious."

Both Aaron and JJ licked their lips in unison, and she shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortably turned on. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones raging or if they were deliberately trying to arouse her, but she knew that the moment she was home she would be pulling David away from his computer and into the bedroom.

"So, how are you adjusting to living with David?" JJ asked, running her finger around the lip of her glass.

"It's been awkward, I'm not going to lie. But, it's been nice to have him available to me when he's home." JJ nodded, giving Hotch a smoldering look, and Erin had to bite back a whimper. That sealed it for her, she would definitely be screwing David tonight. "I mean, he always has his heart open to listen to me," she clarified, hoping to relieve some of the tension that had risen in the room.

"I'm sure that he does," Aaron replied smoothly, giving her a soft smile. She gave him a small nod and then focused on her food, needing something to distract her. An unbearable silence seemed to envelope the room, and she spread her legs slightly, trying to relieve some of the throbbing there. Aaron seemed to zone in on her discomfort, giving her a slight smirk. "So, what do you say to dessert in the living room? I can go start a fire in the fireplace if you and Jen want to start in on the brownies."

"Sounds good, honey." JJ gave him a warm smile before standing and holding out her hand to Erin. Hesitantly, she clasped it, letting the younger woman lead her into the other room, while Aaron followed after, the plate in his hand. "Is there anything that we can do to help you out at home?"

Erin shook her head lightly, jumping a little as JJ reached out to caress her hand lightly. The touch was electric, dangerous, and thrilling, and she found herself needing something to do with her hands. She reached out for the plate and plucked the smallest brownie off the pile and began to nibble at it, feeling two sets of eyes on her the entire time. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked self-consciously, touching her cheek with her free hand.

"No, you're fine." Though the words were said straight enough, she found herself twisting them in her mind and to shut the devilish voice up, she took a larger bite of her brownie, quickly finishing it. And then, she felt it, deep in her belly. Groaning a little, she looked up at Aaron and felt desire pool in her. As he steadily returned her look, she could see his pupils dilate in response, and she knew that David had been up to his usual tricks.

"Is everything okay, Erin?" he asked, even though he knew something was up, and she shrugged. "Did Dave do something?" She nodded, and he rolled his eyes a little before joining them on the sofa, picking up another brownie and handing it to her. "Chocolate makes everything better."

"Not in this case," she muttered. Watching the pair from the corner of her eye, she saw that they devoured their pieces, and she shook her head as she gave herself over to the madness that was certain to come.

Just as she was finishing the piece Aaron had handed her, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his mouth and licking off the crumbs of frosting that were there. A low groan slipped from her lips and he just looked at her, his eyes begging for permission. "Aaron," she breathed out and he nodded. "Jennifer?"

"Yes, Erin?"

The drawl of her voice told Erin that very naughty things would occur that evening, and she wouldn't even need to go home and distract David. "I think I want you both to strip for me."

"Dave always said that you had the most wicked thoughts," Aaron said lowly as he stood, giving her an absolutely sinful smile. "Do you want to do this here, or up in our bedroom?"

"The bedroom might be more appropriate, don't you think?" she asked, trying to sound more in control that she was. He nodded and held out his hand to her. Accepting it, she let him help her to her feet before he helped JJ up as well. Arm in arm they led the way up to the bedroom, and Erin tried to not show just how turned on she was at what was about to occur.

"Here we are, Erin." She started a little as he opened the door to a large room and she stepped inside and made her way to the bed, sitting on it daintily as she watched them.

"So, I think I'd like to decide how you strip for me. Aaron first, and then Jennifer. Come, sit next to me and watch."

JJ nodded and bounded to her side, sitting as close to her as she possibly could. "This should be fun," she murmured before pressing her lips to the side of Erin's neck. She groaned deeply as the woman sucked at her flesh as her hand crept up to cup her breast, using the fabric to irritate her nipple. "Let me guess, Dave put an aphrodisiac into the brownies. Didn't he know that you would eat one, too?"

"I guess not. I mean, I have talked about keeping the sweets to a minimum right now."

Aaron humphed a little as he began to unbutton his shirt. "You look fine the way you are. Maybe this is his way of saying that."

"Perhaps," she said lowly as she watched him quickly shrug out of his shirt, revealing a thin undershirt. Next, he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. The movement excited Erin for some unfathomable reason, and she let out another groan as JJ slid her hand up under Erin's blouse to unclasp her bra. "Oh, god, Jennifer…"

"I know." She resumed kissing Erin's neck as they watched Aaron push his pants down, letting them fall to the floor. The fabric of his boxers was tented out, revealing just how into this he was, and Erin sucked in a deep breath, suddenly finding the air in the room too still. And as he slowly pulled the undershirt up and over his head, she felt JJ begin to unbutton her blouse, and she bit her lower lip, trying not to squirm too much.

"Do I leave my boxers on for the moment, or do you want me…?"

"Entirely naked, Aaron. Show us what God gave you," she managed to pant out as JJ pulled the blouse from her shoulders, tossing it to the floor along with her bra. "Jennifer," she whined lowly as the woman pinched lightly at her nipple, driving her to distraction.

"I know, we're the ones who are supposed to strip for you, but you just look so delectable. Aaron, switch me spots." JJ beckoned her husband to her side as she stood and pranced over to where he had just been standing.

As Erin watched, she knew that JJ was deliberately being flirty as she stripped. First, she undid a few buttons on her blouse before pulling the sides of it apart and shaking her chest in their direction. Aaron growled lowly and closed his hand around Erin's hip, massaging her flesh firmly as JJ continued her little dance.

Once the blouse was on the floor, JJ wasted no time in shimmying out of her pants and then stalking over to Erin, straddling her body as she pulled Erin's face into her cleavage. "Kiss them, Erin," she ordered, her hand tangling in Erin's hair.

She puckered her lips and peppered kisses against the firm flesh, letting her tongue snake out and flick against one stiffened nipple. And then, she was being sandwiched between JJ and Aaron as they began to kiss over her head, and she began to feel decidedly left out. Reaching behind JJ's back, she unclasped the bra and almost ripped it off her body, throwing it to the floor as she captured one taut peak between her lips, sucking firmly.

Erin felt more than heard JJ's deep moan, and she let her hands slide down to the woman's waist, finding the waistband on her panties and snapping it a few times in rhythm to what her mouth was doing. It didn't take much to shove them down her hips, wanting JJ to be as naked as Aaron. He met her hands on JJ's thighs, and he took over the job of stripping JJ while Erin let her fingers slip between her legs, finding the younger woman wet and wanting.

And then, JJ was tugging her hair none too gently, pulling her lips away from her breast. "Jennifer," she said lowly, stroking her wet core with soft touches.

"You're going to make me come before I even have the chance to enjoy this. Lie back on the bed." JJ almost roughly pushed her down on the mattress and then straddled her. "You are still decidedly overdressed. Aaron, her skirt and panties. Now."

The subtle dominant tone in her voice caused Erin's desire to ramp up to another level, and she lifted her hips to give Aaron an easier time undressing her. "Jenny, oh, Jenny," she whimpered out as the woman bent over and began to kiss and nip at the tendon of her neck once more. It was one of her more erogenous spots, and the woman had zeroed in on that immediately, it seemed.

"Do you like this, Erin? Is this what you wanted when you asked us to strip?" the woman purred as she dragged her lips down her upper chest to place open mouthed kisses against the tops of her breasts.

"I guess," she sighed out before squeaking a little as Aaron tugged her legs apart and fitted himself between them. Erin tipped her hips up even more and he took the invitation, thrusting into her welcoming body. It felt so good to be so filled, and she tried to hold in her moan of pleasure. JJ smirked a little at her before engulfing her breast between her lips, suckling strongly. Erin buried one hand in JJ's hair, the other balling the fabric of the sheets up tight as she found herself being driven to higher and higher pinnacles of pleasure.

The orgasm that tore through her took her breath away, and she flopped bonelessly back on the bed, struggling to find some semblance of balance once more. JJ stretched out along her, her hand drawing patterns on her skin. "I think we wore her out, honey. I hope Dave wasn't expecting her home tonight."

"No, he wanted us to keep her the night. Somehow, he knew that she would distract him, despite her best intentions not to," he said as also stretched out, his forehead coming to rest against her own. "That's how we knew that it would be okay to do this," he murmured lowly before claiming her lips in a soft kiss. "Jayje, set the alarm for thirty minutes. We have to have a little nap before we continue."

"Thirty? Really? Not twenty?"

"I think twenty would be more than adequate, Aaron." JJ laughed lowly before kissing her shoulder tenderly, her hand slipping up to cup her breast. "Though if your wife keeps that up, I could be ready to go in just a few minutes…"

Erin turned in Aaron's arms and claimed JJ's lips in a bruising kiss. The woman kissed her back as she rolled onto her back, letting Erin straddle her. "I'll just watch this time," she vaguely heard Aaron say as she began to lap and kiss her way down JJ's responsive body, bypassing her breasts to keep her wanting. This was going to be a pleasant night, indeed.


	2. Tequila Sunset

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Aaron? I've never seen it rain so hard, and you know how easily the road from the cabin washes out!"

Aaron fought not to roll his eyes at his girlfriend. "He said that we could come here last month for a getaway. That he and Erin were going somewhere else during our annual leave. I am not about to pass up time alone with you. And if the road washes out, who cares? They have two weeks to take care of the problem!"

She huffed a bit as she shook her head. "And what if, God forbid, one of us fell and broke something? If the road was washed out, then there would be no way for the paramedics to get to us."

"Helicopters."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you, Mister Hotchner?" she said waspishly as she stared straight ahead. There was no real malice in her voice, and that alone told him that she was trying to keep from smiling at him.

"I do, in fact. It's what they used to pay me for, back when I was a lawyer."

That elicited the first giggle from her, and he smiled a little as he stared into the driving rain. Already, there were deep potholes starting to form in the gravel road that led out to the cabin. He knew that there was the very real possibility that they would be stuck for a short time at the cabin, but that suited him just fine. There was less of a chance that one of the team could get out to bother them.

It had been a hell of a year, what with the Replicator almost killing Erin, Will leaving JJ for the truths she had left unsaid between them, and their team nearly fracturing at the seams when he and JJ had announced that they were a couple. And then, Rossi had offered them use of the cabin, and everything seemed to fall into place. He had even said that he would supply the finest liquor for them to drink. And Aaron knew that when he said top shelf, he meant top shelf.

"There's a light on upstairs," JJ said as they pulled into the drive. "I thought Rossi said that they weren't going to be here!"

"That's what I heard. Maybe they forgot to turn the light off the last time they were here." He reached out and patted her shoulder. "Relax. Nothing is going to ruin our week here."

JJ turned and smiled at him before leaning over and kissing him sweetly. "I intend to hold you to that, bucko." He nodded and pulled into the garage, parking the car and watching her bound out, her hand hovering over the hip where she kept her spare gun, holstered to her ankle, just like his was. "Hey, you have the key!"

Aaron was just about to pull his keyring out of his pocket when the door opened, revealing a very surprised Erin Strauss. "What are you doing here?" they all asked at the same time, and JJ visibly relaxed, a smile dancing around her lips as her shoulders slumped a little.

"David and I had a fight. I totally forgot that you were coming here for your annual leave. I promise, I will stay out of your hair. I won't leave our room, and I'll be quiet as a mouse."

JJ looked back at him, giving him a soft smile. In that moment, he knew that the plans for their vacation had drastically changed, and he only hoped that he could roll with it. "Well, we can spend a little time together. It's not like I've really gotten the chance to know you since you returned to us."

Erin dipped her head as she smiled, a little blush staining her cheeks. "I think I would like that," she murmured as a large crack of thunder shook the house. Both JJ and she jumped at the sound, and then they were dissolving into a fit of giggles, their arms wrapping around each other as Erin led his girlfriend into the cabin.

Aaron brought their bags in and ran them upstairs to the guest room before joining them in the den. There was a fire going in the fireplace, and JJ was pouring a clear liquid into three tall glasses. The scent of tequila wafted over to him and he felt his brow furrow in confusion. "Erin? I thought you didn't drink? AA? Being a mentor?"

"Oh, Aaron, that was all a cover. I needed a way to get back into the op, and that was the only way."

"But Derek dropped you off at the rehab facility. He watched you sign in."

"And then, Matteo Cruz whisked me away to complete my mission. It's called acting for a reason." She winked at him, and it was his turn to blush faintly. "Now, do you want a glass of this lovely Casa Dragones tequila, or are JJ and I going to have to drink this entire bottle ourselves?"

There was a challenge to those words, and Aaron always relished a challenge. Striding over to their side, he reached out and took the glass from her hand, sipping at the liquor. It had a smooth aftertaste, and he smiled a little as a pleasant fire lit in his belly. As he took a seat in one of Dave's ostentatious wingback chairs, the rain began to fall in a torrential sheet, and Erin frowned. "What is it, Erin?"

"David's been meaning to fix the drain that runs under the drive. This much rain, so quickly? Will wash it out for certain. We're going to be stuck here for a few days."

"Well, at least we have Dave's liquor cabinet available to us." He waggled his eyebrows at JJ, and she grinned in return, taking a long swig from her glass. Erin didn't seem to pick up on the undercurrent that had passed between them as she nodded placidly, curling up in the other chair and staring into the fire. JJ plopped down next to her, bringing the bottle of tequila with her, and curving her body to fit Erin's.

Aaron shook his head a little. He knew that tequila, in any form, lowered JJ's inhibitions from the first sip, and there was a small part of him that wanted to see how far this would go. Between the two of the women, the bottle of tequila was finished in the matter of two hours, and both JJ and Erin were openly caressing each other.

He adjusted how he was sitting in his chair, feeling his erection strain against his pants. The final straw was when he watched JJ's hand disappear beneath Erin's blouse as the older woman groaned lowly. Getting up, he closed the distance between them and bent down, claiming JJ's lips in a passionate kiss.

Aaron was not ready for the way that his girlfriend pushed against his chest, clearly indicating that he was not welcome in their little tryst at the moment, and he pulled back to stare at them. "Aaron, this is our time," JJ said, her words slurred a little from the alcohol.

"Ooh, but it would be so lovely to have him strip for us, Jennifer. That has always been one of my fantasies, you know."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. There is something so delicious about watching a man strip for you. I have David do it all the time for me, especially after he's been away on a case for longer than normal." Erin gave him a wicked smile, and once more, he felt his cheeks warm up in a surprising blush. It had been years since anything had discombobulated him so. "Aaron, please say that you'll do this for us."

He gulped down a breath, his mouth suddenly dry as he watched JJ turn her head and hungrily kiss Erin, her hand cupping one breast as she focused her gaze on him. "Yes, Aaron, please do," she breathily said when she had finally torn her lips away from Erin's.

Knowing that he was in an unwinnable situation, he nodded and stood, unable to take his eyes off the women. They were gazing at him, naked hunger in their eyes, and he took a deep breath, trying to get some control of the situation back. "Do I at least get some music to dance along to?"

"There's no Wi-Fi at the cabin, Aaron, and I don't think that David has anything here other than records of the Rat Pack. Unless you want to get your kit off to "My Way"," Erin said, a slight purr to her voice that thrilled him to no end.

"That's a little too slow for a good strip tease," JJ replied, her hand slipping beneath the waistband of Erin's palazzo pants. Aaron gulped as he watched Erin's hips twitch and undulate, her chest quickly flushing with whatever JJ was doing to her.

"I, I'll just strip silently," he replied, shocked to find himself stammering. He had no idea what it was about the sight of the two women becoming more and more aroused that was discombobulating him so, but a small part of him knew that the quicker he was naked, the quicker he would be asked to join their party.

Erin nodded languidly, letting her head roll to one side as JJ stared to nip and suck on the tender. "Um, please do, Aaron. Because I would dearly love to see how you compare to David."

He blushed furiously as his hand reached up for the tie that was usually around his neck. It only took a moment for him to realize that he had worn a polo shirt up to the cabin since he and JJ were technically on vacation, and he could relax a little. Shaking his head somewhat, he slid his hands down his chest, catching the way Erin's eyebrow arched appreciatively at the gesture, before tugging the shirt from pants and slowly inching it up his torso.

A part of him was self-conscious about his scars, but from the heated glances he was getting from both women, he knew that he didn't really have anything to be worried about. Finally, he tugged it over his head and threw it towards them. They both reached out for it, though JJ came up the winner and she rubbed the shirt against her face, breathing in deeply. "Looking good, Hotch," she purred sultrily, and he cleared his throat a little before letting his hands come to rest on his belt.

"Ooh, take it off, Aaron. We want to see everything that God gave you." Erin bit her lip as he met her gaze, and then he glanced down at her chest, seeing the effect his striptease was having on her. Her nipples were poking against the thin material of her blouse, and he licked his lips with undisguised lust.

"Would one of you two like to help me with my buckle?"

"No, it's all on you," JJ replied. He nodded a little before fumbling with the buckle. Once it was undone, he slowly drew it out of the loops before cracking it lightly at them. Erin giggled a little at the gesture and he gently tossed the long piece of leather at her. Once it was in her hands, she lightly stroked the belt against JJ's thigh, her eyes never leaving his.

Aaron felt like he had been sucked into some sort of erotic dream as his fingers undid the fly on his pants and gave them a gently push, letting them pool on the floor before stepping out of them, clad only in his boxers and socks. With more flexibility than he thought possible, he hurriedly pulled the socks off, tossing them on top of his pants before looking at JJ and Erin once more, doing a little dance for them.

His erection was quite obvious through the thin fabric of his boxers, and he thought he saw both women smile wickedly before kissing each other deeply. Groaning a little, he stepped forward and took hold of their hands, bringing them to his body. Erin was bold, cupping his balls and fondling them gently. JJ, though, she ran her hand up his chest to play with his nipples, flicking them to erect nubs.

"He likes this, Erin. We should have done this months ago." He groaned lowly at the wicked words and then stepped back from them, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. With more self-control than he thought he possessed, he began to roll them down his body, slowly revealing his erection to them.

"Oh, my, he's just like my David. Perhaps a little more girth to him, but…you are a very lucky woman, Jennifer."

"Don't I know it." The women kissed once more before JJ pushed Erin up out of the chair. "And we are now going to take this little party upstairs. Show us to your room."

"With pleasure." Erin took hold of JJ's hand and threw a burning glance at him over her shoulder as she pulled JJ over to the staircase. Aaron was quick to follow after them, knowing that he was not about to be left out in the cold.

The moment Erin opened the bedroom door, he knew that everything had fallen into place. "Sit, Hotch, while I strip Erin."

JJ had suddenly taken control of the situation, and he found it so hot, his dick becoming even harder with her words and actions. Swallowing thickly, he did as ordered, watching as JJ made quick work of the buttons on Erin's blouse before pushing it from her shoulders and tugging off her pants in one smooth motion.

Aaron couldn't help but stare at Erin's nipples, longing to touch and kiss them. JJ seemed to read his mind, as she pushed the older woman at him, starting to remove her own clothing in the meantime. "Aaron, this is madness."

"Of the sweetest sort," he replied before kissing her, relishing the lingering taste of tequila on her breath. "And you are one of the sweetest treats I've tasted in a long time."

"And you've only just tasted my lips," she said, sauciness dripping from every word. He gulped and nodded before kissing her once more. She tugged on his hair none too gently as the kiss continued on, and he smiled as their bodies drifted closer together. Looking over Erin's shoulder, he saw that JJ was now totally naked, an eager look on her face as she jerked her head towards the bed. Breaking the kiss, he nodded and guided Erin over, pushing her down on the mattress.

"Oh," the older woman exclaimed as she looked up at them, desire and lust evident in her eyes. "Which one of you is going to join me first? Because my orgasm is not happening on my own tonight."

He nodded and knelt down on the mattress, peppering her skin with kisses as he moved down her chest to capture on taut nipple between his lips, sucking gently.

Erin's words were quickly swallowed into silence, and he glanced up to see that JJ and Erin were kissing with abandon, the older woman's hands moving up and down JJ's body. A low groan tumbled from his lips was he watched Erin slip one hand between JJ's legs. The sighs and coos that slipped from JJ's mouth told him that she was bringing her great pleasure.

Unable to hold back any longer, he nudged Erin's thighs apart and thrust into her. A sharp gasp tore from her lips before she focused her gaze on him. Her eyes were a stormy grey, and there was something so feral about her look that he couldn't resist bending over and nipping carefully at her collarbone. "Harder, Aaron. Mark me."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want Dave to get the wrong idea."

"Oh, this will be just another wicked little tale to tell him." She reached up and tugged roughly on a hank of JJ's hair, bringing her down next to her. "Jennifer, show him."

"Yes, Ma'am," she replied a bit breathlessly before she began to suck and lick at the tendon that connected Erin's neck and shoulder. As Aaron watched, his girlfriend bit down, causing Erin to orgasm within moments. As her body clamped down around him, he struggled to hold on for a little longer, not wanting to slip over the edge so quickly. And then, Erin's nails were raking down his back, catching on his scars, and he let himself go.

Panting a little, he collapsed next to her, bringing up his hand to run his fingers through her hair. "Now I can see why Dave sometimes limps when he comes in to work."

"Yes, I always love giving him a run for his money." She smiled wickedly before cuddling up to him, throwing one of her legs over his hips almost possessively. "And I know that we have to play with Jennifer a little more, but I am exhausted from the tequila. Would you mind waiting a little?"

"If you'll be just as ferocious with me as you were with Aaron, then yes, I can totally wait." Aaron watched as JJ spooned her body around Erin's, her hand cupping one breasts as she threw her chin over the older woman's shoulder. "Now, go to sleep, and we'll wake you with a kiss soon enough."

Erin nodded and then yawned deeply. "I will so hold you to that sweet promise, Jen." Her eyes fluttered closed, and Aaron leaned in, giving her a soft kiss before claiming JJ's lips in a more fiery buss.

"That was most unexpected," she whispered in his ear, and he nodded, eagerly anticipating what their next round of sex would bring.


End file.
